


lovers

by onlykaspbrakk



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlykaspbrakk/pseuds/onlykaspbrakk
Summary: wrote this short little thing as an attempt to avoid my math homework
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	lovers

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this short little thing as an attempt to avoid my math homework

Johnny had never understood what his mom had meant when she used the word lovers instead of partners or boyfriend, or girlfriend. 

He asked one time, when they were sitting in their crappy apartment, an old movie playing on an even older TV. Johnny had been about ten at the time, and she has answered him simply with, “You’ll understand when you find one.” His mom was always one for the true love stuff, so he accepted it and when back to playing with his cars. 

Just a few years later, Johnny met Ali. He knew that he loved her because it hurt when he kept fucking up and she broke up with him, over and over again. Johnny didn’t know why she kept coming back. Maybe she loved him too. When she broke up with him the final time he hated himself for it, but even then he didn’t know what his mom meant, he wouldn’t call Ali his lover. She was his girlfriend. 

He hated himself even more when he met Daniel LaRusso, but he just couldn’t stop himself from hitting him, even if somewhere deep down he knew that was the last thing he wanted to be doing. Maybe if he was drunk enough he could admit to himself that he wished he was touching LaRusso in an entirely different way, but after a realization like that he only drank more so it never was any use. 

After graduation, Johnny didn’t see LaRusso at all. Not for 5 years when he ran into him in some seedy bar. Johnny’s mom was sick, and he just wanted to drink alone, but there was LaRusso, sliding into the seat next to him acting as though Johnny hadn’t made his life terrible for the better part of senior year. For once in Johnny’s life he didn’t have to drink to forget about something. 

The weirdest part is them becoming friends after that. Daniel didn’t care that Johnny had almost broken his knee or that Johnny had cried. When Johnny asked Daniel said he had worse people to deal with than jealous teenage boys. Whatever that meant. Didn’t seem like Daniel wanted to talk about it, so Johnny didn’t ask. They hung out whenever neither was working, but they didn’t talk about that day from the bar and they didn’t talk about high school, or Ali. Johnny was okay with that, he didn’t want to talk about it anyway. 

As they grew closer, there were some things friends didn’t do. Like lingering their touches for just a moment too long, or fall asleep on each other's shoulders. But it was fine. It was. 

Johnny didn't know what to do when Daniel kissed him. They had been sitting in Daniel’s apartment, movie playing in the back, and Daniel put his hand on the side of his face and kissed him. Johnny’s first thought was to push him away, but his second thought was to pull him closer. So that’s what he did.

Now, as he laid on Daniel’s shitty mattress, his arms around him and Daniel’s hand in his hair, he finally understood. They were lovers. And it wasn’t just the big things either, it was Daniel putting in a movie and bringing Johnny a beer when he had a bad day, it was Johnny grocery shopping for whatever Daniel planned to cook that week, their locked hands, the light kisses pressed to each other in the dark of the bedroom before the sunrises. All of it.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumbr [here](https://v4mpirelest4t.tumblr.com/)


End file.
